lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Under Arrest
|first = Launch Point |last = |rating = |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = Trail Blazer Studios |channel = The LMMCU |run = November 22nd, 2019 - present |runtime = 45 minutes |prev = |succ = }} }} Under Arrest is a 2019 science-fiction dystopian post-apocalyptic buddy cop television series based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, who serves as the showrunner, producer, and composer. The series was developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It was released on The LMMCU, with the first season premiering on November 22nd, 2019. The series was renewed in September of 2019 ahead of the season one premiere for a second season, which will premiere in November of 2021. A spin-off television series, I.R.S.S. Services, is scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU in February of 2021. Synopsis Set in a highly advanced dystopian world that is surrounded by five exterior portals and dates far beyond the apocalypse event, an ambitious ex-con turned undercover agent ( ) joins forces with a secret rebellion agency and its' illiberal leader ( ) to take down the world's dictatorship-oriented supercomputer ( ) to bring forth global perfection, even if it's brought in the wrong vision. Cast and Characters * as Agent Hank West / Joseph H. Gander : A young computer programmer and world-renowned hacker who can gain access into governmental databases and is a newly recruited Agent of the I.R.S.S. because of his skills. West is a wise-cracking genius who often acts like an idiot to hide his secret talents, which were easily spotted by Colonel J. P. Gander. West's alternate future version from Universa Utopia is Joseph H. Gander, who was the mysterious founder of the I.R.S.S. and the father of J. P. Gander and alters the main timeline to help prevent the Discoid's future control over it, thus intending to erase his timeline and life from existence. * as Colonel J. P. Gander : A fierce foot soldier who is trained in various forms of combat and is the leader of the International Rebellion Secret Society (I.R.S.S.) in a campaign against the Discoid's takeover of their world, with Gander having suspicious knowledge of the dystopian timeline where the Discoid is from due to him being the son of Joseph H. Gander who told him of the timeline. * as Agent Amy Hawkins : A highly-trained spy and assassin who works for the I.R.S.S. and grew up as an orphan after her parents were murdered, with Hawkins seeking vengeance and having a growing desire to enact harm onto others. Hawkins is the love interest of West, and eventually forms a relationship with him during their work. * as Commander Augustus Flint : A member of the I.R.S.S. who is Gander's second-in-command and trains West for his duties. Flint is a very secretive and compassionate individual who doesn't share much about himself and puts his mission at the forefront of his goals. * as Werner Graves / The Discoid : A former human scientist who is experienced with the studies of time travel and was brutally assassinated for his works, resulting in him recreating an artificial intelligence form for his consciousness, which he uses to continue his operations. * as Darren Fox : A noble and enforcing corrupt officer who works for Werner Graves and heads his Discoid Evolutionary Enforcement Patrol (DEEP), commanding the group to ensure their control of the dystopian era, and later, the pre-dystopian era, and to hunt down any member of the I.R.S.S. that opposes the DEEP. * as Raymond Harner : A castaway scientist who was an assistant to Werner Graves that was imprisoned in Universa Mezzo for defying against Graves' envision for the universe after seeing the alternate future and attempting to prevent it. Harner was given the device capable of containing the breach between the Universa Prevelant and Universa Utopia by Joseph H. Gander during his imprisonment and proves to be a worthy asset of the I.R.S.S. up until his death by Darren Fox. Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - Launch Point : The I.R.S.S. initiate an operation to travel through the Portals of Delavrus to escape Universa Uptopia and start a new age of I.R.S.S. agents after the Discoid caused their whole faction to crumble Meanwhile, in Universa Prevelant, a lousy computer hacker is escaping from local authorities until he discovers a rift in the space-time continuum. * Ep. 02 - Last Resort : With the I.R.S.S. agents making their grand escape, their ship is attacked by the Discoid's enforcers, and cause the ship to fall off course to a new universe, where Hank West makes his own escape from police custody and becomes a wanted fugitive. West goes into hiding, but he eventually discovers the I.R.S.S.'s ship and is recruited in the fight against the Discoid and to form a new I.R.S.S. resistance despite him not being the intended choice. * Ep. 03 - Crash Course : After Hank West joins the I.R.S.S. and undergoes several training operations under the guise of Colonel J. P. Gander, who takes West on a top-secret mission to infiltrate an underground DEEP division that has taken possession of a powerful device stolen from the I.R.S.S.'s ship after it crashed, and are now pursuing a race against time for its use. Back in Universa Utopia, with the disappearance of the I.R.S.S., the universe is being taken over by a futuristic DEEP cell seeking to use their advanced tech to seize control over both universes. * Ep. 04 - Hunted : Now that Hank West has been appointed under the I.R.S.S. in a fight against the DEEP's division, their plan backfires when the powerful device detonates and tears a breach in between the two universes, which pits the I.R.S.S. agents on the run from their enforcers and other universal forces, while the DEEP's mysterious leader pursues his hunt for West and access to the universes' construct. * Ep. 05 - A Big Universe After All : With the breach between the Universa Prevelant and Universa Utopia being opened up, the two universes are beginning to collide, setting the Discoid's prophesized control over the timeline to come true. The I.R.S.S. agents are divided amongst the two universes with Hank West being long from his home and is now being searched for in his universe as the futuristic DEEP cell is continuing its expansion beyond their universe, while the powerful device has fallen into untrusting hands. * Ep. 06 - Double Down : Agents Hank West and Amy Hawkins find themselves scouring the known universes in an attempt to locate the device as their only hope to prevent the Discoid's future control from becoming a reality diminishes, the duo ends up being captured by the DEEP enforcers and imprisoned in the Universa Mezzo located between the two universes. J. P. Gander has moved on with the mission without West and Hawkins and sets course to the Discoid's base of operations while gaining aid from an unexpected part of the universe. * Ep. 07 - Universe nel Mezzo : Darren Fox has traced the whereabouts of Hank West and Amy Hawkins to Universa Mezzo after conquering Universa Utopia and carries out to the prison to prevent their interferences in the Discoid's plans. There, the two agents discover an old scientist imprisoned who holds possession of the device, gaining it from a future seller with mysterious connections to the I.R.S.S., although the prison is infiltrated by the DEEP as it starts to collapse in the breach. Meanwhile, J. P. Gander and his aid arrive at the Discoid's base and confronts him again with a final rematch to save the universes. * Ep. 08 - Break Out : Hank West and Amy Hawkins work to escape from Universa Mezzo and the DEEP enforcers as they attempt to kill them and prevent their arrival to the Discoid's base, while accidentally triggering all of the prisoners free as they engage in a strike against the DEEP and flee from the in-between void. Meanwhile, J. P. Gander proceeds with the initial plan he sought out for and infiltrates the Discoid's mainframe as a last resort, while secrets about his aid and their origins are unveiled to West as he arrives at the base uninvited. * Ep. 09 - Collide : With Universa Mezzo destroyed and both of the two main universes closing in on each other, Hank West learns the secret of J. P. Gander's origins and comes face to face with his inner demons as the fight for the universes unfolds with a clash between the remaining faction of the I.R.S.S. and the DEEP cell. * Ep. 10 - No Time At All : The breach between the two universes has started to close as the Discoid destroys the device, crushing the I.R.S.S.' last resort at preventing his possible future of rule from coming true, with a war between the two factions breaking out across both universes as Hank West and Amy Hawkins defect from the I.R.S.S. to save the remaining civilians from the universes' impending collapse as the interferences in the timeline catch up with some of the heroes. Season Two * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced Future Spin-off A spin-off television series, I.R.S.S. Services, is in development and is scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU in February of 2021. The series will center on the agents of the I.R.S.S. monitored by Colonel J. P. Gander as they go on many new missions across the different universes and altered timelines to restore them while seeking to keep the secrecy of the I.R.S.S. and the true nature of their various missions undisclosed from the wrongful public. Trivia * The television series' events in each episode are set in two different universes, being "Earth-18589" which takes place in the dystopian era, Universa Utopia, and "Earth-24518" which takes place in the modern era, Universa Prevelant, before the Discoid's interventions in the timeline. This allows for two different, yet seemingly connected, storylines to be told in each episode, one in "Earth-18589" and the other in "Earth-24518". ** Trail has revealed that the series is almost entirely set within the mind of Agent Hank West and that several aspects of it intentionally don't add up to the established continuity. He added, "Every last bit of it is one complete dream. None of the other characters in it are real, or are they? That's a question that will be begged in season two". * The television series is influenced by the , , , and Obsidian Mirror for its crude humor, alternate universes science, and dystopian time travel aspects. ** Coincidentally, the first two influences both star , who was chosen to portray Commander Augustus Flint in the series, with his character being an analog to Smith's roles in both of those properties. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:Under Arrest Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Dystopian Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Buddy cop Category:Shows about Time Travel Category:TV-MA Category:November Category:2019